Surgical instruments such as those used in minimally invasive medical procedures are intended to enhance the performance of such procedures and/or reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Such instruments often require multiple input/output connections. For example, CCD endoscopes include connectors to for high-powered illumination sources and additional electrical connectors for the operation of the digital imaging electronics. However, the presence of multiple connectors can increase setup time and potentially increase the chance of connector damage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a surgical instrument that facilitates quick and reliable connections.